20 July 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-07-20 ; Comments *Peel talks about his visit to Vienna to see John Lee Hooker. Sessions *Prophecy Of Doom #2, recorded 7th April 1991, repeat, first broadcast 01 June 1991. *Stella Chiweshe #2, recorded 6th June 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *David Madden & Taxi Gang: Shank Eye (7") Taxi @''' *Stella Chiweshe & Earthquake: Chimbochababa (session) '''@ *''File 1 cuts in at around 11:24'' *Prophecy Of Doom: Acknowledge The Confusion Master (session) *LFO: Nurture (album - Frequencies) Warp WARP LP3 @''' *''11:30 news'' *Times: Lundi Bleu (7") Creation CRE 114 The track is a cover of New Order's Blue Monday but sung in French. *John Lee Hooker: Sunny Land (album - Travelin') Vee Jay LP 1023 *Weirdos: Messages From The Underworld (7") Insipid Vinyl IV-04 *Babes In Toyland: Handsome And Gretel (7") Insipid Vinyl IV-01 *Honeymoon Killers: Kansas City Milkman (7" - Kansas City Milkman / Nothin') Insipid Vinyl IV-02 *Peter Mann: Procrastinating (7") Two Friends *Yximalloo: Man's Man (album - The Worst Of 1986) Sakura Wrechords C-01 '''@ *Prophecy Of Doom: The Voice Of Tibet / Our Shame & Hypocrisy (session) *Stella Chiweshe & Earthquake: Serawende (session) *Tema De La Seleccion Nacional: Agarrense De Las Manos (7") CBS ‎7654278 @''' This was the song for the Costa Rican national football team at the 1990 World Cup. *Breed: Everyone Joins In the Chorus (album - Grin) Nightshift UK NISHI 217 *''tape flip during above'' *Frogs Of War: Just Say Something (album - All Said And Done) Full Circle FULL 006 *Van Der Graaf Generator: Theme One (7") Charisma C.B.175 *Fed: The Fed Bop (12" - Fed) Randall DWR 002 '@ ' *Fall: Printhead (album - Dragnet) Step-Forward FLP 4 *Puff Tube: Heavy Music / Jazz Cinnamon in my Brain / Love Theme from Emergency Peanut (2x7" - Emergency Peanut) Skat other side will be played on following night's programme *''ident - "Hey turnip, play some reggae!" '' *Burning Spear: Come, Come (album - Jah Kingdom) Mango 162-539 915-1 *Galaxies And The Regulars: Ride Your Horse (v/a album - Bug Out! Volume 2) Candy CR 0005 *Prophecy Of Doom: Raze Against Time (session) *Codine: Dream Sequence (12" - Dream Sequence / Prologue) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 18 *Gallon Drunk: The Last Gasp (Safty) (7" - The Last Gasp (Safty) / The Whirlpool) Clawfist HUNKA 003 *Stella Chiweshe & Earthquake: Guuarangu (session) *Sweetest Ache: Sickening (7" - 7") Sarah SARAH 47 Peel intro'd as Everlasting and outro'd as Sickening *''tape flip during above'' *''1am news'' *James Wayne: Junco Pardner (v/a album - Riot In Blues) Time T/70006 *Shonen Knife: Neon Zebra (7" - Neon Zebra b/w Bear Up Bison (Live)) Sub Pop SP108 *Finitribe: 101 (Backflip) (12") One Little Indian 54TP12 check ''edit 1:45:50 *G-Love: You Keep The Love (12") Eight 8W 6 *Babes In Toyland: Pearl (b/w 7" - Handsome And Gretel) Insipid Vinyl IV-01 *Papa San: Original Gunman (7") Steely & Clevie *Prophecy Of Doom: Onward Ever Backward (session) *''John says that statistically 1 in 350 in the UK listen to the programme *To The Bone: Runaway Love (12") LGM 001 *Ken Chambers: Thin Line (album - Double Negative) City Slang SLANG 007 *Stella Chiweshe & Earthquake: Shungu (session) *File 1' cuts out around 01:45'' File ;Name *1) 1991-07-20 Peel Show R178 R179.mp3 *2) 1991-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE109 ;Length *1) 2:21:05 *2) 1:33:36 (from 1:12:18) (to 1:21:25 unique) ;Other *1) Created from R178 and R179 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Created from LE109 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1991 Lee Tape 109 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:Peel shows Category:1991 Category:Available online Category:Rich 200